


Two ways Lost Boys Didn't Go

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-16
Updated: 2006-10-16
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A rewrite of the Lost Boys storyline, because Lorne should have been on that planet with Ford and the enzyme…..and because I love Lorne and Ronon sparring.





	Two ways Lost Boys Didn't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: An alternate take on Lost Boys…Completely AU, taken from the storyline of the episode. Spoilers for Lost Boys.  


* * *

One way things didn’t happen:

 

Ronon reached over and took a slice of alligator-thingy from Lorne’s plate.

 

“Put it back,” Lorne said softly in a tone that dared Ronon to defy him.

 

Ronon grinned and took a slow bite from the meat. Lorne reached across the table and took the food back, snatching it from Ronon’s hand roughly. Ronon in turn grabbed the Major’s wrist, bending it backwards hard and forcing it open, retrieving the food once again. Lorne swung hard, connecting with Ronon’s jaw and Ronon hauled him across the table, dumping the smaller man unceremoniously on the floor. 

 

Twisting quickly, Lorne wrapped his legs around Ronon’s, pulling him down to the dirty floor in a rush of air and dust. He rolled himself on top of Ronon, striking two-fisted into Ronon’s chest before he could catch his breath. A second blow to the sternum disoriented Ronon long enough for Lorne to regain his feet only to be brought to the floor face down as Ronon recovered. Ronon dragged Lorne back into the fight, slamming his face into the dirt before Lorne rocked back with a well-placed elbow, splitting the corner of Ronon’s mouth. 

 

Blood stained Ronon’s lips and chin but he didn’t let up, yanking Lorne’s arm behind him, forcing Lorne’s hand up between his shoulder blades. Lorne rolled into the hold, sending Ronon off balance, throwing Ronon off of him. They both scrambled to their feet, circling each other warily, the adrenaline coursing through their bodies, senses heightened. They rushed each other again, Ronon gaining the upper hand by virtue of superior weight, forcing Lorne back, into a low table against the wall, hand around Lorne’s throat, breathing heavy.

 

“Yield,” Ronon snarled softly into deep blue eyes.

 

Lorne smiled and brought his knee up into Ronon’s stomach, gaining leg room and getting his feet against Ronon’s chest, shoving hard. Ronon stumbled backwards into the room, barely keeping his feet. Lorne pushed himself off the table and followed, getting in a couple of solid punches before Ronon regained his balance.

 

“Not today,” Lorne challenged, bouncing onto the balls of his feet, setting himself for Ronon’s lunge.

 

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Another way things didn’t happen:

 

Lorne pushed the plate of food away harshly, sending it skidding across the table, bits of the enzyme-laced food strung along the table in its wake.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Lorne growled softly, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Hey, come on! Lighten up! In a few hours you’ll be thanking me!” Ford promised cheerily, slapping Lorne on the shoulder.

 

Faster than even hyped-up Ford could move, Lorne rose from the bench, hand encircling Ford’s throat, pushing the younger man against the cave wall.

 

“No,” Lorne repeated, “you don’t get it. You _really_ shouldn’t’ve done that,” he snarled.

 

Ford reacted solidly, hands against Lorne’s chest and shoving hard. Lorne fell backwards into the table, falling across it and Ford was on top of him before he could move, arm pressed into Lorne’s vocal cords.

 

“That was a mistake," Ford warned. " Coulda been your last. I’ve been on the enzyme for a lot longer than two meals – you don’t really think you could take me, do you?”

 

Lorne gave that slow smile of his.

 

“Wanna find out? We could put your theory to the test right now. Of course, either way, your plan is toast – “

 

“How so?” Ford countered.

 

“Because one of us isn’t going to walk away.”

 

Ford went still, almost awed by the intent in Lorne’s eyes, almost willing to take Lorne up on the challenge…

 

Almost.

 

Instead he laughed, pushing himself off of Lorne and dancing back a respectful few steps.

 

“This isn’t over,” Ford promised, still laughing.

 

“You’re right,” Lorne agreed, sitting up, fingers tugging at his black t-shirt. “It isn’t.”


End file.
